Forbidden
by Belina
Summary: Jill moved into her grandfather's farm a year ago. She fell in love and is now dating Gray. But she finds herself now falling in love with someone else unexpectedly. Now she must choose between a accepted relationship, or a forbidden one. RR Please
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hello everyone! Okay, so you're going to think this story seems a bit off, a bit strange, maybe even disturbing. But I wrote this after a funny idea came up in a chat room. No I'm not just going to have it be a one shot story. I'm actually going to take the time to write this and if you don't like it, that's fine. I'm going to continue writing anyways. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon, or the characters in this story.   
  
_ ---------------------------------  
  
_'What is love?   
  
What is our love?   
  
A secret?   
  
A forbidden passion?   
  
A relationship,   
  
Hidden in the shadows,   
  
Not known to the outside world.   
  
What if they knew?   
  
Would they loose all faith and trust in us?   
  
Our friends and family, would they despise us?   
  
Would we be outcasted?   
  
Sent away from our homes,   
  
Never to return to our beloved village?   
  
The two of us,   
  
We must take caution,   
  
Never speak of what goes on when no one is around.   
  
Our love must not be known of.   
  
Such a shame to hide away the fire that burns deep,   
  
Deep inside our souls,   
  
The fire that connects us and breathes life to our creation,   
  
Our forbidden love...'   
_  
-------------------------------  
  
Have you ever had to keep a secret? Choose between the two people you love? Been hated by your best friend because of love? Or perhaps the whole village? I have.   
  
Have you ever had troubles with age? Aches and pains? Or maybe it is what is keeping you from being with the one you love? The one who is two generations behind you? He has.   
  
My name is Jill and this is my story.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Good afternoon, you two!" I said cheerfully as I walked though the door of the Blacksmith's shop.   
  
"Hello Jill," Saibara said, "Nice to see you come by again," He smiled warmly.  
  
"Afternoon, Jill," Gray said, coming up to me and giving me a kiss.  
  
I looked at my boyfriend Gray with his red hair always hiding beneath that silly hat of his and those blue eyes. I grabbed his hat off his head and giggled.   
  
"Hey! Give me that back, Jill!" He yelled and he started to chase me around the small shop.   
  
"Gray! Stop running around!" Saibara scolded Gray.   
  
Saibara was Gray's grandfather. He was a blacksmith and he owned the shop. Saibara and Gray have always had a rocky relationship; no matter how hard Gray worked, he was never good enough for his grandfather. It really upset Gray, but his grandfather did have a point. You see, Gray, like I, came to Mineral Town from the city. And he has no patience at all with blacksmithing. He didn't like his job there and didn't want to be an apprentice, yet he got mad when he wasn't praised for his work.   
  
"Sorry..." Gray and I said in unison.   
  
"That's okay, I just didn't want either of you to burn yourselves," Saibara said, "Now why don't you two go out for a while. I don't need any help around here today."   
  
"Really? Thanks!" I said excitedly. I'd never gotten to go out with Gray during a working day before. I grabbed his hand. "Come on Gray, let's go!" I shouted, pulling him out of the Blacksmith's.  
  
We started to walk along the path that led to the beach. I stopped to say 'hi' to my friends, Popuri and Rick, at the Poultry farm.  
  
"Hello Popuri! Hey Rick!" I said, seeing the two out doing their chores. Both of them work on their family's Poultry farm, I've bought my chickens from them and they are wonderful.  
  
"Jill! Gray! Good to see you two lovebirds!" Popuri said, her voice ringing with her usual cheerfulness.  
  
"Hush, Popuri. You're embarrassing them!" Rick scolded his sister.  
  
Both Gray and I gave Rick thankful looks as our blushes faded away.  
  
"So how's work coming along?" Rick asked Gray.  
  
'Oh no, here we go again... I hope Gray doesn't talk the poor guy's ear off. I might as well talk to Popuri and stay out of their conversation.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Popuri, how's your mother? I hope she's feeling better than yesterday..." I said.  
  
Their mother, poor Lillia. She has a wasting sickness that makes her so frail and weak. She barely ever leaves the house, and on bad days she doesn't even leave her bedroom. Her husband set out to find a cure for her, though I think that only made things worse for Lillia.  
  
"She's much better today," Popuri said, "She's working the store today. But, enough small talk, let's talk about something a bit more personal!" she pulled me farther away from the boys, obviously so they couldn't hear us.  
  
"Umm... What is it Popuri?"  
  
"You and Gray are really close you know... Has he asked you to," she paused and leaned in closer, toning her voice down to a whisper she finished her sentence, "marry him?"  
  
"Popuri!" I screamed in shock. Gray and Rick gave us weird looks, but then went back to what they were talking about, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'women'.  
  
"What? I only wanted to know," she said.  
  
"We've only been dating for 2 and a half seasons! He hasn't asked me to marry him, and that's okay. I don't think I'm ready for marriage... I want to make sure I have the right guy," I said, and as I said that, a picture of a villager flashed through my mind. I felt somewhat disturbed that I thought of him as I said that. I shook it off, I wasn't going to tell anyone because they'd probably be disturbed, especially Popuri.  
  
"Jill, we better get going now," Gray said to me, "We promised May we'd play with her today, remember?"  
  
"Oh, that's right," I said, "Well, see you two around!" And we left for the Yodel Ranch.  
  
May came running out as soon as she saw us. She's such a sweet kid, her mother abandoned her when she was a baby with her grandfather, Barley, and she's been living here ever since.  
  
"Gray! Jill!" she said happily, "You two remembered!"  
  
I giggled and smiled.  
  
"Of course we did May! How could we forget?" I asked.  
  
"So, what are we going to play today?" Gray asked, kneeling down to her height.  
  
"I think we should play house!" she said, "Jill can be the Mommy and Gray can be the daddy and I'll be the baby!" she said.  
  
Both Gray and I blushed. Why was everyone ganging up on us about marriage? I decided to pay it no mind because May was only a child and the arrangement best suited the game anyways. May began to start play crying and I took my roll as the mother and we played 'house' for the next hour or so before we left to go to the beach.  
  
As we walked through Rose Square, Gray started a conversation.  
  
"You know, Grandpa was being oddly nice today," Gray said holding my hand as we walked down the stairs to the sandy shore.   
  
"Your grandfather is always nice, Gray! I don't know what you have against him," I replied.   
  
"He's only nice when you're around, Jill. You wouldn't really know how he's like." I know he wanted his grandfather's approval and liking, and it must have been hard to see him automatically being friendly with me when I'd only known him a year. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.   
  
"He loves you Gray, it's just hard for him to say it," I said trying to comfort him, I squeezed his hand a bit.   
  
"I know," he said sighing, "But it's hard to remember that when he's yelling at me for accidentally burning my hand, or messing up on a tool!"   
  
"Oh Gray..." I sighed. Gray and Saibara's relationship was almost a lost cause; the two of them were so stubborn sometimes. "You two are more alike than you know..."   
  
"Hmmph!"   
  
I sighed again. Like I said, lost cause.   
  
I took off my shorts and t-shirt to reveal my red bikini I was wearing underneath it.  
  
"You did bring your bathing suit didn't you?" I asked as I ran to the water, laughing, I turned around and splashed him.  
  
"Of course!" he said, he took off his shirt and pants and ran in after me, soon we were splashing each other and having fun. Before we knew it was 5 o'clock and the sun was setting in Mineral Town.  
  
The two of us sat out on the edge of the dock, our feet dangling just above the water. I put my head on his shoulder and he put an arm around my waist.   
  
"The sunset is so beautiful..." I said, smiling, knowing we were always at peace. I really loved Gray.

"It is," Gray said, "And I'm glad I get to see it with you..." He kissed my forehead and squeezed me tight. "I love you Jill, I always will, remember that,"

"I love you too Gray, and I'll always love you," I said.

I raised my head from his shoulder to kiss his cheek but he turned and caught my kiss with his lips. Our lips brushed against each others, stayed connected. Soon our innocent kiss got more deep and passionate; slowly I let him explore my mouth with his tongue. We stayed with locked lips for a long time, only breaking to breathe.

Soon the clear sky was dark and the stars shone brightly. We had moved back to the shore. The sand was cold but our embrace kept us warm. Lying there in the pale sand under the heavens, wrapped up in each other, whispering sweet-nothings to each other. Slowly we both drifted into a slumber filled with wonderful dreams of each other.

------------------  
****_**A/N:** Okay. Here's the first chapter! Not long...but I can't think of anything right now. Please comment! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Woosh! I'm back for another chapter! Enjoy!_

I woke up the next day on the shore, Gray had left, obviously to go to work since it looked about noon. I stood up and brushed the sand off of my clothes and gazed around at the beach, no one was there. Since it was summer I headed over to the Beach Shack to get some lunch from Kai, I was starving.

"Jill! Nice to see you again! How are you doing?" Kai greeted me with a warm smile as I walked though the door.

"Nice to see you again too, Kai. I'm starving, can I have some pizza please?" I asked him, I sat at a stool in front of the counter and faced Kai.

"Of course! One slice or two?"

"Two, please."

"Okay!" He grabbed two slices of pizza that he had been making in the oven and set them on a plate, he filled a glass with water and set the glass and plate in front of me.

"Thank you!" I said, I picked up a slice of pizza and began to eat.

"Have you seen Popuri lately, Jill? She hasn't stopped by in a while, Summer's gonna end soon and I'd like to spend more time with her." Kai said, his face looked worried.

I set my half-eaten slice of pizza down on the plate.

"I saw her yesterday, she didn't say anything about you or anything. I wonder why she hasn't come over to see you."

"Do you think she's mad at me? I don't think I've done anything to make her mad..."

"Maybe she's been too busy with her mother. She wasn't feeling too well this past week. So she may stop by today." I said, I started up on my meal again.

Kai and I are good friends, though at first he was somewhat unbearable to be around.

I remember when we first met...

_ was walking off the dock, I had came just last Summer and he was on his break. He was sitting on a bench and when he saw me he jumped up and walked over to me, trying his best to look suave (and I must say he didn't do too bad of a job, either). _

"_Hello there." He said, he walked close to me and got in my face._

_I stepped back some. "Um, hi. I'm Jill." I said plainly, staring with a blank face._

"_I'm Kai, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Jill. Would you like to come into my resteraunt? I'll even give you a discount."_

"_Eh, that's okay Kai, I need to go to my grandfather's farm."_

"_I can show you there if you want me to. I know the way quite well."_

_I smiled a bit. "Okay, that'd be great, thanks."_

_We started to walk to my grandfather's farm. Kai and I talked small talk for a while and then we were almost there, we had stopped in front of the Poultry Farm._

"_Kai! There you are I've been looking for you!" A girl with pink hair and red eyes came up to us._

_Kai seemed to lose all interest in me. "Popuri! How are you my sweet? I must say it's wonderful to see you again!"_

_The girl, Popuri, looked at me. "Who's this? Are you the new girl taking over the farm?"_

_I nodded. "Yes I am Jill."_

"_Nice to meet you Jill!" She said. _

"_So Popuri..." Kai started to flirt with Popuri, completely forgetting about taking me to the farm. I figured I could find it from there so I just walked off._

"_Jerk." I mumbled under my breath, I walked on down the path and soon found my farm...._

"Jill!" Kai said, I snapped back from my flashback.

"Woops! Sorry, I was spacing out again." I said and laughed sheepishly.

"That's okay, what were you thinking about?"

"Heh, actually I was thinking about the day we met. You were such a flirtatious jerk back then!" I said, a bit of anger in my voice, Kai looked a bit hurt, "But now you're one of my good friends!" I added, that made him smile.

"Glad to hear that!" He looked at the clock on the wall, and then back at me, "You look finished with you pizza, I'm gonna take a break now, maybe go see Popuri or something."

"Hmm? Oh, okay!" I ate the last bit of my pizza and take a few sips of my water and threw the paper plate away and handed the glass to Kai, who put it in the dishwasher. We both left the shop, and Kai locked it.

"Alright, well I need to head back to my farm, I really need to get my chores done! I'll see you around, Kai!" I waved and ran off towards my farm.

When I got there I saw my two cows in the fenced pasture. They looked up at me angrily.

"Gah! I'm sorry you two, I fell asleep at the beach last night! It won't happen again I promise!" I said to them (kind of nutty, talking to your cows, I know).

I began to brush Bessie, and then I milked her.

"Large milk now? Finally!" I said happily, putting the milk in my backpack and then petting Bessie.

I went on to Beth, I brushed her and milked her. She had just become an adult a few days ago, she's Bessie's calf, so she only gave small milk. I gave her a loving pat on the head and then took the two milks and put them in the shipment bin.

After that I watered my crops, ten patches of corn, and ten patches of tomatoes. A fair income when they're harvested.

I went over to the other fenced part of my field where I kept my five chickens. I gathered their eggs and spread some chicken seed across the ground for them. After setting the eggs in the shipment bin I fed my dog and took care of, and rode my horse. After thirty minutes I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey! Hey Jill!" It was Karen, she was one of my best friends in town.

I hopped off my horse. "Hey there Karen! What's up?"

"Just stopping by to say hello, you weren't too busy were you?" She asked.

"Nope, horseback riding isn't a total must right now. You wanna come inside and have some iced tea or something?" I offered as I patted Fern (my horse) on the head and she neighed happily and trotted off.

"Sure, why not?" She said, we walked into my house and she sat down at the table while I got out a pitcher of tea and some cookies.

"So how has life been treatin' ya, Jill?"

"Pretty good. I spent yesterday with Gray, it was nice." I took the cookies and tea to the table and sat down across from her.

"Oh really?" She smirked, "Where did you two go?"

"The beach, don't get any ideas!"

"I wasn't! I wasn't!" She said, though I know she was. I laughed and we gossiped for a while and enjoyed our midday snack.

After that she and I went back outside and she mentioned a party that was going on for the younger adults in town this Friday.

"Yeah, we were all gonna go down to the beach and hang out from about noon and then have a campfire and sing and dance and all that good stuff. And everyone who isn't hooked up already can use this time to find their perfect match!" She explained to me.

"Sounds fine to me. Friday right? And today is...Wednesday. Alright that sounds good to me!" I chirped. We said our goodbyes and she went on her way.

It was only 3 o'clock so I decided that I'd go visit Ann and Cliff at the Inn. I made my way over there quickly and entered the Inn to be greeted with the two friendly faces of my friends.

"Hey there Jill!" Ann and Cliff both said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed then laughed, I laughed with them and headed over to the table they were sitting at.

"What's up you two?"

"Nothing much, Ann was just on her break so we were talking about the beach party on Friday." Cliff replied. "You did hear about that didn't you? You have to come, I'm sure you and Gray would have a wonderful time!"

"Ha ha, yeah I've heard about it." I said in a playfully flat tone.

"You are coming right?" Ann questioned me.

"Of course! It sounds like so much fun! I even know what I'm wearing too!" I said and smiled softly.

"Really? I haven't found anything to wear yet...I don't have any pretty beach wraps like you do Jill!"

"Heh, you can borrow one of mine Ann. I've got plenty."

"As nice as girl talk is for girls, guys really don't enjoy it. Can we have a subject change please?" Cliff interjected, a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Whoops! Sorry Cliffie-boy!" I said, using my friend's nickname that he loathed so, "I know the perfect topic. You and Ann. When are you two gonna hook up? You are the perfect couple!"

The two blushed and looked embarrassed for a minute. Then they stopped and got angry looks on their faces.

"Shut up Jill!" Ann said.

"Yeah. If we wanted to date we would be! I mean, come one I like Ann but I don't think she likes me and..." Cliff realized what he was saying and put a hand to his mouth. Ann blushed furiously and they both looked away.

I giggled. "See Ann? Cliff DOES like you! Your first date should be the party!" I said.

"Umm...yeah...sure... Well! My break is up! I better get back to work! If you can Jill find a beach wrap for me! Okay bye-bye!" Ann said getting up and pushing me and Cliff out the door and shutting it behind her in a hurry.

Cliff and I looked at each other for a minute and then I burst out laughing.

"Umm...I live there. Why did she push me out the door?" Cliff asked, staring at the door, while I continued to laugh.

I stopped and caught my breath. "Who knows, Ann is such a nutcase sometimes. She was really embarrassed back there, did you see her blushing?"

"Heh heh, yeah..." Cliff trailed off, a small blush crept across his semi-tanned face.

"Okay, I'll stop with the teasing now!" I said, and let out one last giggle. "You wanna go for a walk? We can go in the woods behind the church."

"Alright, sounds good to me. Let's go." He said and we both walked side by side down the brick path to the church and then went behind it to the woods.

"Wow...these woods are a lot prettier then the ones over by my farm." I said, looking around at the tall trees and lush dirt floor that was scattered with leaves that had fallen last fall and the fall before that.

"Yeah...You haven't been back here yet have you?" Cliff asked me as we continued on through the forest.

"Nope, I like it. Maybe we should come back here more often." I said. I stopped and sat down with my back to a tree and motioned for Cliff to come sit with me.

"Cliff?"

"Yeah Jill?"

"Why did you move here? I mean, you don't come to Mineral Town without a reason... It's too small to be a popular place to go..."

Cliff sighed, he looked as though he was contemplating whether he should answer me or not. He stared at the ground and gave me his answer.

"I was always unhappy with my life in my old town. So when I was fifteen I ran away. I traveled to the city to start looking for a job. I could never find one so I continued on traveling from village to village. Well three years ago, when I was eighteen, I went back to my old town. I visited my house to find that my mother, father and sister had moved away. Crushed I continued to travel through the small villages. I didn't live too far away from Mineral Town you know..."

Poor Cliff, his eyes were glazed over. I hugged him tightly.

"Cliff, I'm glad you told me this, so now I can really understand you..." I told him.

He hugged me back. "I'm glad I told you too, Jill. I've kept that secret locked up for too long. Thanks Jill."

I smiled and him, and he smiled back. We looked at each other, and I don't know what came over me but I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. And surprisingly he kissed back. We continued to kiss each other until I heard the crack of a twig. I broke away from Cliff and looked up to see Gray. He just stared at the two of us.

Cliff quickly got up and scampered away from me.

"Gray! It isn't what it looks like! I was- She was just...She was being a good friend and comforting me!"

"Yeah, well she seemed to be doing a pretty good job. I'll leave you two alone so that you can continue your comforting session." Gray said, his voice full of hatred. He walked off.

"Gray..." I called out to him weakly, but he was already gone by the time a word could come out of my mouth.

"Jill, I'm sorry...we shouldn't of done this...I'm so sorry...." Cliff said.

"No...it's okay Cliff...I kissed you first. I don't know why...I just felt it was right...but I guess it wasn't...." I choked, warm tears flowing down my pale face. It looked like I was going single for the beach party.

"I'm going to go now Cliff..." I said, got up and ran off.

I ran to the Blacksmith shop, hoping to find Gray there. I threw open the door and looked around frantically. There was only Saibara, and he was looking at me funny. Of course I was crying and my face was all blotchy with red spots and I had a smudge of dirt on my face and my hair was probably messy due to running so fast.

"Jill? What's the matter?" Saibara asked, walking from behind the counter and up to me.

"Oh...Saibara...Gray is so terribly mad at me. I kissed Cliff and Gray saw and now he and I aren't speaking to each other! Everything's just going to terribly wrong!" I wailed and I buried my face in his chest.

I'm sure he was a bit shocked at first but he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"It's alright Jill. I'll talk to Gray tomorrow and try to set him straight. I'm sure this was all a big accident."

Okie! I'd like to thank Fairy Friend for editing my first chapter, and one of my friend's for giving me some good ideas!

I looked up at Saibara.

"Thank you...you are truly kind." I said, I kissed him on the cheek and walked off. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I said and headed back to my farm.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **I'm back! Wow. I'm sure everyone thought I was dead. A few people liked the story. You all were probably the only people who read it though...thanks for doing so! 3 Forgive me, I'm a little rusty, so if this chapter isn't good, you know why. XP_

* * *

After I visited Saibara I soon found myself back at my house, my head buried in my pillow, sobbing. I had to let it all out then, because I didn't want anyone to see me cry. Sometimes my pride can get the best of me, it's a shame really. I fell asleep crying, even though it was only mid-afternoon. The next morning I woke up and managed to slide out of bed and into the bathroom. When I saw myself I wanted to scream loudly. Mascara and eyeliner ran down my face, that was a splotchy red and tear stained. My clothes were wrinkled and my hair was messy and tangled. I sighed and took a long shower. I did the blow drying and make-up thing and got dressed in a long, flowing pale red skirt and a white tank top, pulling my hair back in a low ponytail I went outside.

"I really don't want to do my chores today..."

I mumbled to myself, I guessed I could go ask the Sprites to do it for me. I quickly went back into the house and grabbed some flour for payment and headed through town. I decided to go past the Poultry Farm and the Yodel Farm to avoid the Inn, Gray was probably still there since it was only seven.

On my way through the square I ran into Ann. She looked a bit frazzled and worried, her eyes widened and she looked at me, a bit of relief swept over her.

"There you are! You were the last person I saw with Cliff yesterday. He came back to the Inn looking depressed and flushed. Do you know what happened to him?"

I bit my lip and looked at the ground. I didn't know if I should tell her or not. She really liked Cliff, if she knew that I had kissed him then she wouldn't be very happy with me. Though, she was a good friend so I decided I could tell her.

"Ann, please don't get mad at me, when I tell you this," I started, she looked at me funny but nodded and I continued, "Yesterday when you ushered Cliff and I out of the Inn we went for a walk in the forest over by the church. I don't know what happened but we ended up kissing," I paused, looking at her reddening face, "It was just like a friendly kiss, mind you. That's now what Gray thought though, he saw us. He grew very upset and left. Cliff was probably feeling bad that Gray had come in at the wrong time and that's why he was upset."

Ann stared at me, dumbfounded. I could tell she was searching for the right words.

"Ann, dear, close your mouth." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Her face softened and she let out a small, sheepish chuckle. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's alright Jill, you know I understand that sometimes feelings just get in the way and you end up doing things you don't want to do. It's happened to Karen before, plus Cliff is a pretty likeable guy. I guess that I'm not upset, not like Cliff and I are dating or anything," She looked away for a minute and I raised an eyebrow but she continued, "I'm just worried about you and Gray. Do you want me and Karen to go to talk to him?"

I gave a small sigh, it would be nice, but my pride was getting in the way as usual. I shook my head softly.

"No, it's my problem; I'll go fix it myself. Thanks anyways though." I said, giving Ann a big hug and I headed off in town to go talk to the Harvest Sprites.

I went to the Church and went back into the forest a bit and found the small hut, I managed to get in there without getting my skirt dirty. Straightening up I gave a soft smile and greeted the Harvest Sprites.

"Hello there. I was wondering if I could get some help on my farm for this week, if that won't be too much trouble. I'm willing to pay you all."

Chef, the red one, gave a small nod. "Okay! We'll just take a sack of flour a day!"

"Hmm, mind if I pay in advance? I have seven sacks of flour with me." I asked, pulling out two of the seven sacks to show them.

I saw their eyes brighten, I figured they didn't get paid in advance, I giggled softly at their fidgety behavior. They looked like small children waiting for their parents to get up so they could open presents on Christmas day.

"That would be wonderful!" Staid, the purple one, said. I nodded and pulled out all seven sacks of flour and set them on the table, one in front of each small seat.

"Thanks, everyone. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, we'll be by today!" Chef said.

With that over I headed over to the Supermarket, I needed some stuff for dinner tonight, and I wanted to talk with Karen as well. Pushing open the door the small bell rang that hung from the door. Jeff looked up from the counter, he was drawing something, he waved a hand and went back to his picture. Karen came out from the backroom.

"Dad! You need to stop drawing on the job, we have a customer—Oh, Jill it's you. Sorry Dad..." She said, looking over from her father to me. I chuckled a bit.

"Hey there Karen. Can we talk?" I asked, she nodded, "In your room, if you don't mind..." I added, she raised a quizzical eyebrow, but she shrugged it off and we went into the back room, down the hall and into her room.

I really liked Karen's room, it was painted a dark wine color. The large window that looked out into her backyard was framed with beige colored silk curtains and a window seat that was decorated with a couple cute teddy bears and pillows. Her bed spread was a dark forest green and her carpet a light beige color. The dressers and tables were a dark mahogany wood. It was a very simple and sophisticated room.

"What's up Jill? We don't usually come back here to talk." She said, plopping down on her bed.

I sat down on the window seat, pulling my legs up to my chin, wrapping my arms around them I breathed a heavy sigh.

"Well...It's about me and Gray..." I said, and with that I began my story again.

When I finished, Karen had her eyebrows knitted together, soaking everything in.

"You mean, you kissed Cliff, and Gray saw you? How horrible! I hope that we can fix this, do you want me to go get Ann and we can go talk to him for you?"

"Huh? Oh no, Ann already offered the same thing, I turned her down. This is my problem, I just wanted you to know. I figured you would like to hear what's going on in my life." I said, staring out the window, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Jill, Jill, Jill, Jill, Jill. You always let your pride get the best of you. I'm not going to let you continue to do that. I'm going to go talk to Gray anyways." Karen said, starting to get up.

My eyes widened and jumped up and ran over to the door, blocking Karen from getting through. "No! Karen, no. Please, don't." I said, my voice fading from aggressive and demanding to soft and pleading.

Karen had been glaring at me, but her face softened and she let out an aggravated sigh. She crossed her arms and looked at me; her expression grew into a knifing look. It was pretty darn scary. "Okay, fine. Since you're going to be so stubborn, I guess I won't talk to Gray, but I guess you won't mind if I talk to everyone else about it will you?"

I gasped, Karen was being positively horrible today, it was a bad idea to tell her that. I hate blackmail.

"You wouldn't dare! Karen, don't!"

"Well, then let me go talk to Gray. I'll take Ann with me. She may get aggressive. She's a pretty tough girl, ya know." 

I sighed, and caved in. "Fine, have your way, go talk to Gray. I swear though, if you make it worse I'll tell everyone in town what you did on New Years at Popuri's house!"

Ha, maybe blackmail isn't that bad.

Her eyes widened, but she grinned and held her right hand out. "You've got yourself a deal."

I shook her head and with that we laughed, and then we went back into the store where I bought some bread and left, my spirit's lifted a little bit.

* * *

Karen's Point of View...

* * *

After talking to Jill I headed on over to the Blacksmith's, Gray's shift wasn't over yet so if I made sure to be quick so that I'd make it in time to talk to him. I shoved open the doors and waved at Saibara sweetly, then turned towards Gray and motioned for him to follow me outside. After a long bit of staring he finally moved, sometimes boy's can be so clueless...

"Karen? What's this all about? I was kind of busy you know..." Gray said, as we got outside.

I let out a small sigh, I'd have to choose my words carefully, which isn't a easy thing for me...I hoped I wouldn't mess this up worse for Jill.

"Gray, I need to talk to you about Jill." I stated

"Oh.." His gaze left mine.

"Yeah. You left without giving her a fair chance to say anything! She just wants to say she's sorry!"

"Why should I give her a chance to say she's sorry? I bet she isn't sorry at all! I bet she's out with Cliff again, having a wonderful time with him! She's probably not even thinking about me!"

"Gray...." I didn't know what to say, I wasn't expecting him to blow up this early in the conversation.

"You know, if she was really sorry she would have come over here to say it herself instead of sending you!" He shouted, his face as red as his hair beneath that silly racing hat. He stormed back to the door to the Blacksmith's and slammed the door shut.

"Great...Just great Karen!" I said, scolding myself, "I should have just let Jill cool down and let her go talk to him herself..." I put a hand to my head and rubbed my temples then walked off towards the beach.

* * *

Saibara's Point of View...

* * *

I was working on a tool for Rick over at the Poultry farm when I saw Karen, the grocer's daughter come in and take Gray outside for a while. I shrugged it off, just thinking that they were talking about some silly thing like kids do now-a-days. Though, not too long after that I heard Karen yelling, then Gray shouting back then he came back into the shop, he looked very angry as he told me he was leaving since his shift was about done anyways and left.

I blinked, I thought it over as I worked then decided that it must have been about Gray and Jill's little incident. I sighed, Gray was so happy when Jill accepted his offer for her to become his girlfriend. Gray was a very blessed boy to have such a wonderful girl like Jill. She's kind, graceful, caring, funny and beautiful. Goddess is she beautiful, the girl has a smile that can light up even the darkest room. She was a fine jewel, indeed.

My thoughts stopped abruptly as I burnt myself on the iron stove. I quickly ran over to the sink and turned on the cold water. Jabbing my hand under the cool, soothing liquid I began to scold myself for thinking such thoughts about someone so much younger than me. This girl was young enough to be my grandchild, but I couldn't help but think such thoughts. It was a sort of fatal attraction that would lead to nothing good, but couldn't be stopped.

* * *

Jill's Point of View...

* * *

After spending my day reading books at the library I came back home. While I was making dinner and watching T.V. the phone rang. I muted the television and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jill? This is Karen...I talked to Gray today..."

She didn't sound too sure, I was positive that bad news was waiting on the other line.

"Uh-huuuh...and?"

"He yelled at me. He said that he thought you were out with Cliff when I talked to him, having a good time, not guilty or upset at all. He said that if you were truly sorry that you would have gone over and apologized yourself and not made me go tell him that you were sorry. He didn't even listen to me though! He just yelled at me, he didn't even give me a chance to speak hardly!"

"Yeah...kind of like he did me. Karen, I'm sorry that he yelled at you."

"It's not your fault, he should've heard me out! Or actually, he should've heard _you _out!"

"Yes it _is_ my fault. I shouldn't of sent you down to do something for me. I swear, I'm so messed up, sometimes I'm so stubborn and prideful and other times and weak and helpless..." I sighed deeply.

"You are not messed up Jill! No one can be perfect all the time you know! It's completely understandable. Let's just say we're both sorry, okay?"

"Alright! Thanks Karen, you're the best. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"It's a date!" She said, I heard giggling on the other end, we said goodbye and hung up.

After dinner I slid into bed and thanked the Goddess for being blessed with such wonderful friends.

* * *

_**Another A/N: **Alright, another chapter's done and over with! Sorry it's so short, I probably should have added more but I wanted to update before everyone forgot about my story....I put more hints about the secret relationship. For those who have asked; Cliff is not the forbidden guy. I'm much more twisted than that! D I'd like to thank Mirabelle for helping me with some ideas (the POVs) that really got me going, thanks Miya! And I'd like to thank all my reviewers! You all have really kept me going and I hope that you'll keep reading! I love you all! :D_


End file.
